Kobalt es un espíritu maligno
by KillaCAD
Summary: Así que Quatre tenía un muchacho desnudo y con alas en su habitación, a altas horas de la madrugada y, según recordaba, no se había drogado antes de meterse a su cama a dormir (o a leer, como se quiera). [1x2], [3x4]


**Disclaimer:** Sunrise no me quiere dar a Duo ni a Heero. Snif.

 **Advertencia:** AU temático

Yaoi (?), nunca escribiré nada hetero por aquí, lalala.

* * *

 **Kobalt es un espíritu maligno**

Quatre jamás haría algo tan ridículo como suspirar. _Suspirar_ , por ejemplo, como esa chica que se arreglaba el pelo, se movía la blusa, se retocaba el maquillaje, alzaba los hombros y _suspirab_ a como si la vida se le fuese en el aire. Quatre no tenía una opinión sobre esa chica, pero si lo obligaran a tener una, solo _una_ era posible: todo ese nerviosismo mal disimulado era (y se veía) muy ridículo. Por eso, Quatre no suspiraba.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Dio un respingo. Había olvidado que ya no podía hacer sus reflexiones en privado. Miró de reojo, a su derecha, y esbozó el intento de sonrisa más sincero que le salía. No tuvo el mejor resultado, pero era menos falso que un comentario sobre el clima. De todas formas, Heero siempre sabía si mentía.

—Estaba mirando el balcón.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, ¿por qué?, pensé que estabas en el jardín.

Heero estaba apoyado junto a uno de los ventanales de su habitación. Tenía la vista clavada en el camino que daba al portón principal.

—Vine porque te alteraste. —Su voz sonaba aburrida—. ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

—Pronto.

—¿Cuándo? —Insistió y Quatre se quedó callado un momento. No tenía intenciones de decirlo pronto, pero tampoco quería discutirlo con Heero. Era muy molesto. Tener a Heero era muy molesto. Se pasaba el día de un lado a otro, apareciéndose sin anunciar y escudriñando sobre lo que hacía o estaba por hacer. Quatre a veces dudaba que estuviese ahí para ayudarlo.

—Un día que sea bueno.

—Mejor que sea mientras todavía estás aquí.

Quatre removió las colchas con cuidado y se acomodó en su cama. Tomó el libro que había dejado a un lado y comenzó a leer.

—Ya lo sé.

De un momento a otro, en un parpadeo, Heero desapareció. Cuando estuvo seguro de estar completamente solo, Quatre se permitió suspirar. Su vida nunca había sido más complicada.

* * *

Heero había llegado a la mansión un viernes trece. Estaba oscuro y el reloj de pared marcaba las tres de la madrugada. Quatre no podía dormir, estaba leyendo un libro sobre los viajes de un marinero con tanto interés que casi no se da cuenta de la presencia sobrenatural que se hizo espacio en su habitación.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez, no sintió miedo. Sorpresa, quizá. Estupefacción, definitivamente. Lo que vio no era nada fuera de lo común. Se trataba de un muchacho que aparentaba su edad. Un muchacho delgado, de mirada fría y cabello castaño desordenado. Todo bastante normal, excepto por dos cosas: en primer lugar, estaba bastante y claramente desnudo y, en segundo lugar, justo a la altura de sus hombros y detrás de su cabeza, se alzaban dos flancos de plumilla monocromática. Así que Quatre tenía un muchacho desnudo y con alas en su habitación, a altas horas de la madrugada y, según recordaba, no se había drogado antes de meterse a su cama a dormir (o a leer, como se quiera).

—¿Eres Quatre?

A esas alturas, lo último que estaba preguntándose era si la persona que buscaba el desnudista se trataba de él mismo. Se preguntó, en cambio, si debía dejar de leer literatura medieval, porque la presencia de la sugestión jugando con su inconsciente era innegable.

—¿Eres Quatre? —Repitió el muchacho desnudo y se acercó lentamente.

—Uh… uh… ¿sí? —Quizá fue el movimiento lo que hizo que las alarmas de encendieran en su cabeza. Dejó el libro a un lado mientras se encogía ligeramente sobre sí mismo. Puro instinto de supervivencia mecanizando sus articulaciones—. Quiero decir, ¿quié… qué eres… tú?

Era difícil organizar sus ideas y alzar la voz al mismo tiempo, como si hablar se hubiese convertido en una proeza. Quatre no podía apartar la vista y de reprocharse su propia falta de reacción, de cuidado, de lo que sea que se despierta en el ser humano cuando se está en presencia del peligro. Eso tenía que ser el peligro.

El muchacho desnudo se sentó en el borde de la cama y conectó su mirada con la suya. Sus ojos eran del color del cobalto y, como el mineral, los atravesaba una línea de gris metálico que le agregaba severidad a su expresión adusta. Su mente paseó por sus recuerdos y encontró el más impertinente. Se trataba de un dato que había revisado en una revista sin importancia, de las muchas que se acumulaban en su habitación. _El cobalto, cuando se absorbe demasiado, puede causar envenenamiento._ El miedo, irracional como era, hizo que rompiera el contacto. Apretó la sábana entre sus dedos en un intento de convencerse de que era un sueño y cuando no despertó, se preparó para reaccionar, por fin, como lo haría cualquier persona en su situación. No alcanzó a reaccionar.

Heero movió su mano, de dedos largos y de piel fría, sobre la suya. Quatre sintió el escalofrío en lo más profundo de su espíritu. Gélido, cálido y, en el contraste, una sensación de tranquilidad inexplicable que ahogó el grito que estuvo a punto de soltar.

—No te voy hacer daño.

 _El cobalto, cuando se absorbe demasiado, puede causar envenenamiento._

Quatre asintió, confundido.

—He venido por ti, Quatre, —le dijo tranquilamente—. Vas a morir dentro de poco.

Quatre parpadeó. Las preguntas se acumularon en su cabeza: _¿quién?, ¿yo?, ¿por qué?, ¿morir?, ¿de qué?, ¿por qué?, ¿ahora?, ¿mañana?, ¿cuándo?, ¿cómo sabes?, ¿yo?_ Fueron muchas y muy distintas, pero solo alcanzó a formular una en voz alta.

—¿Quién eres?

La respuesta era más complicada de lo que había estimado. Era más complicada porque Quatre esperaba que en algún momento alguien lo despertara y le dijera que todo había sido un sueño absurdo, que estaba leyendo demasiado y que las personas debían dormir temprano si no querían soñar con muchachos desnudos que querían matarlo.

Se enteró de a pocos, Heero no iba a matarlo. Heero era un ángel de algún lugar en el que las personas como Quatre iban: las que no habían hecho demasiadas cosas malas en su vida, pero no podían vivirla completamente. Ah sí, se enteró también que la manera de llamarlo no era "muchacho desnudo", sino Heero. Entonces, no era un ángel de la muerte, pero una cosa un poco más complicada. Para los sujetos como Quatre, el tiempo de quedarse con los demás seres vivos ya había expirado. Se suponía que tendría que haberse ido hacía mucho, pero en la lista de "cosas por hacer", Quatre todavía tenía una que era demasiado importante y no podría irse hasta que no la completara. Si seguía atrasando lo inevitable, al parecer, complicaba el asunto entre vivos y muertos.

—Tu existencia es una molestia.

Heero se lo dijo en términos más simples. Quatre iba comprendiendo por qué tenía los ojos del color de un mineral venenoso.

—¿Estás aquí… esperando que me… muera?

—Estaré cuando pase, sí. Mientras tanto, te ayudaré a completar lo que tienes pendiente.

—Ya veo, —fue lo único que pudo decir—, entonces, ¿sabes qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

—No, pero te ayudaré a descubrirlo.

—¿Y cómo harás eso?

Al parecer Heero no era solamente un ángel muy desnudo. Tenía poderes mágicos, _como las brujas_. Si no hubiese estado tan sorprendido, seguramente le habría encontrado la gracia. Según lo que le explicó y lo poco que logró entender (había que tener en cuenta que no todos los días se enteraba uno que le mandaban un ángel para que se muriera más rápido), Heero podía dejar que lo vieran a su voluntad, las alas las tenía de adorno porque se aparecía sin necesidad de hacer aspavientos y era sobrenaturalmente empático. Claro, lo último solo se aplicaba a Quatre, porque Heero era su ángel guardián.

La literatura especializada sobre apariciones y seres seráficos estaba completamente equivocada. Sobre todo en la parte de la emasculación y la neutralidad de género, Heero era macho, sin pulgas (literales) y con un humor nada candoroso. Fue demasiado para una noche, Quatre se quedó quieto, mirando al vacío y, eventualmente, se durmió.

En sus sueños, las ruinas de Pompeya tejían sombras azulinas que marcaban el paso del tiempo. El sol moría sobre las piedras macizas, mientras el veneno en polvo se elevaba celestial y mortífero sobre las estructuras, carcomiendo todo a su paso. Era una pesadilla, pero no tuvo miedo. El miedo parecía tan lejano cuando sabías que ibas a morir.

* * *

La mansión de Quatre Winner, su amigo de infancia, quedaba sobre una colina. Era la mansión más grande y mejor cuidada de la ciudad y también la que se encontraba más lejos del centro. Trowa encontraba que todo el asunto del traslado desde su pequeño departamento, al lado del mercado, hasta esa colina llena de árboles, era bastante más problemático de lo que le resultaba cuando eran niños. Tenía que tomar un bus que lo dejaba en la última estación, cerca de un empedrado, para poder comenzar la ruta que se hacía en solitario. Él prefería hacerla a pie. Se demoraba, en total, una hora con quince minutos. La hacía todos los lunes y sábados, sin haber faltado una sola vez desde que le hiciera la promesa de ir a cuidar de sus mascotas. Trowa no entendía muy bien por qué esa mansión estaba llena de animales exóticos, pero suponía que la gente rica se aburría con su dinero de vez en cuando.

La llegada era siempre la misma. Se abría el portón de madera y un camino mucho más ornamentado que el anterior lo guiaba hasta la puerta principal. Casi siempre lo esperaba la expresión amable de Quatre, quien le sonreía y lo invitaba a tomar té en uno de los salones. Había sido así hasta que Heero llegó a la mansión.

Heero, al parecer, era un primo lejano de Quatre que había venido a quedarse por la temporada de verano. Era un poco más alto que Quatre y ningún rasgo en su rostro advertía que fuesen parientes. Si Trowa lo había creído era porque lo había dicho el mismo Quatre. Había días en los que tomaba té con Heero mientras esperaban que el rubio apareciera. Trowa no estaba particularmente interesado en hablar con Heero y advertía que el sentimiento era mutuo, pero de vez en cuando (solo en ocasiones en las que Quatre se demoraba más de lo acostumbrado) conversaban (y siempre era raro).

—¿Solo vienes los lunes y los sábados, verdad? —Heero estaba leyendo un libro que tenía abierto sobre el regazo. El tono era demandante, por lo que Trowa distrajo su atención de la taza de té que tenía en las manos.

—Si es una semana normal… —Asintió.

—¿Por qué? —Heero alzó una ceja, pero el resto de su expresión no cambió.

—Porque es suficiente.

Suficiente para asegurarse que Quatre estuviese recuperado y para verificar que las mascotas estuvieran igual de bien que última vez que las visitó. El viaje era largo y había otras cosas qué hacer los demás días. Dos veces a la semana o se perdía el sentido práctico de las visitas y nunca había sentido la necesidad de ser _más_ o _menos_.

Heero se dedicó a observarlo con detenimiento. Trowa sabía que lo estaba examinando, pero no se molestó en dedicar una conversación a averiguar el porqué. No confiaba en Heero, ni en sus preguntas, ni en esa atención constante e imperturbable que ponía en todos los asuntos que tuvieran que ver con Quatre.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que es suficiente?

Trowa decidió no responder. Volvió su atención a su taza de té, convencido de que Heero era un imbécil.

* * *

—No te muevas todavía.

Wufei se limpió las manos con una toalla mientras se acercaba a la cama.

—No me estoy moviendo, —contestó Quatre, irritado. No le gustaban las visitas de Wufei, no porque le disgustara conversar con él, sino porque siempre terminaban de la misma forma: boca abajo sobre el colchón, intentando recuperarse.

—Te veo moviéndote.

—No me movería si fueras menos tosco.

Wufei sonrió en una mueca torcida y terminó de abotonar los puños de su camisa.

—Me han dicho que has estado paseando por la ciudad.

—¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

—Catherine.

Quatre arrugó el ceño.

—Sí, bien, ¿y?

—No deberías salir tú solo.

—No estaba solo…

 _Heero fue conmigo_. Quatre hundió la cara en la almohada.

—¿Ah sí?

Wufei eligió uno de los sillones que estaban al lado derecho de la cama y se sentó. Quatre comenzó a balbucear una serie de excusas poco creíbles, pero no estaba escuchando. Su atención estaba enfocada en el otro muchacho en la habitación. Su nombre era Duo, tenía el cabello recogido en una trenza tan larga como su espalda y si no fuese por los pantalones negros que se apretaban en su cintura, estaría completamente desnudo. Wufei sabía que ese nivel de indecencia hubiese sorprendido a Quatre, felizmente para todos los involucrados, solamente él podría verlo.

— _Está mintiendo, pero eso probablemente ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Duo se burló mientras miraba a Quatre con curiosidad._

—… así que no estaba técnicamente solo, —concluyó Quatre con su mejor expresión de "estoy diciendo la verdad y no te atreverías a dudarlo por tu vida".

—Técnicamente estás mintiendo, —aseveró Wufei, sin dejar de mirar a Duo—. _Eso ya lo sé_.

Duo se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la cabecera,

— _Hey, este es el chico, ¿verdad? —Dijo Duo, después de un momento de contemplación._

Wufei arrugó el ceño.

—Wufei, ¿cuánto más debo estar así? —Llamó Quatre.

—Solo un poco más, —Wufei revisó su reloj, pero no miró la hora. No entendía la intención en la pregunta de Duo y eso lo inquietaba.

— _Heeey, Chang. Wufei Chang, —insistió Duo—, ¿es este el chico?_

La voz del castaño sonaba divertida, pero Wufei ya estaba acostumbrado a la irritación que hervía en su estómago cuando Duo hablaba. Intentó no prestarle atención, convencido de que quería hacerle pasar un mal rato. Siempre lo intentaba cuando había otras personas a su alrededor.

— _¿No me lo dirás? —Duo pareció cambiar su táctica, su voz adquirió un tono sibilino—. Puedo decirte cosas interesantes a cambio. Estoy seguro que ni siquiera tú te has dado cuenta. —Movió su mano y la puso en el centro de la espalda de Quatre, que se removió incómodo—. Mira aquí, ¿lo ves?, está pudriéndose._

Wufei se levantó.

—Quatre, cámbiate, ya está bien.

—Dijiste que todavía un rato más…

—Ahora digo que es suficiente. Cámbiate. —Wufei tomó su chaqueta y fue hasta la puerta—. Rápido.

Duo comenzó a reírse a grandes carcajadas.

—¡Hey, espera! —Quatre no alcanzó a detenerlo. Wufei ya había cerrado la puerta para cuando se levantó.

* * *

Trowa miró al reloj de la pared con impaciencia. Heero se había retirado cuando se dio cuenta que ya conversación no iría más allá de la última pregunta que hizo y lo lo había dejado solo. Quatre todavía no aparecía y el mayordomo había venido solo para ofrecerle más té, sin decir nada sobre el anfitrión o el tiempo que tardaría. Era absurdo. De hecho, Trowa solo estaba esperando que se cumplieran los cinco minutos que había puesto como plazo para ir a buscar a Quatre, él mismo.

El sonido de pasos en el pasillo fue lo que lo alertó. Eran apresurados y firmes, bastante diferentes de los de Quatre; por un momento creyó que se trataba de Heero, pero alcanzó a ver la silueta por el rabillo del ojo. Se apresuró a alcanzarlo, todavía confundido por sus propias suposiciones y se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba equivocado.

—¿Wufei? —Llamó en voz alta.

Wufei volteó.

—¿Trowa?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Puedo preguntar lo mismo.

* * *

Duo se aburría.

Wufei era aburrido.

Aburridísimo

 **A-bu-rri-do**

Lo siguió hasta que se encontró con otro tipo que tenía la misma aura aburrida y decidió que no le interesaba espiar ese reencuentro entre los dos seres más aburridos del planeta. En cambio, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó su paseo por ese lugar extraño al que había llegado. Todos los humanos que le habían asignado hasta ese momento habían sido muertos de hambre, así que no tenía experiencia lidiando con la ostentosidad de las mansiones. Parecía muy entretenido ser rico, tener una casa grande con un millón de habitaciones inútiles y pinturas y adornos y alfombras. Había sirvientes por todos lados, dando vueltas e intentando no ser notados en lo absoluto. Duo se hubiera detenido a atormentar a los que había encontrado, pero le daba más curiosidad seguir revisando las habitaciones.

La casa de Wufei tenía dos plantas, pero apenas llegaba a las cinco habitaciones. No tenía nada colgado en las paredes y las únicas plantas que crecían en ese lugar estaban en el jardín. La primera vez que la inspeccionó pensó que estaba abandonada. Wufei era bastante simple y no tenía secretos interesantes en sus cajones.

La mansión, por otro lado, apestaba a aventuras por todos lados. Quizá para la siguiente vez tendría más suerte y le tocaría sellar el contrato con alguien rico. Se suponía que la superstición era más frecuente en quienes tenían más tiempo para desperdiciar, ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades de que le tocara un loco que creyera en los demonios?

Duo husmeó y olfateó por todos lados, intentando quitarse el olor a muerto que se le había quedado en la nariz cuando estuvieron en la habitación del rubio de Chang. Nunca le había gustado y siempre que salía al mundo humano, prefería quedarse con la fragancia de los vivos, bastante tenía ya con los otros.

Nunca había sido muy bueno identificando aromas, solo los sentía por encima, ni mejor que un demonio común, ni peor que un humano recién nacido. Él prefería el espectáculo visual que la invisibilidad de la fragancia, por eso siempre sufría cuando un olor era más fuerte que los otros, tardaba mucho en quitárselo de encima y le adormecía los demás sentidos. Por eso, cuando su inspección lo encontró con uno especialmente agradable, se detuvo de inmediato.

Era distinto al humano. Camuflado en ese ejército de perfumes, se extendía lento y firme, sacudido por el viento. Era una fragancia que mezclaba el humor, antes que los aromas. Duo se encontró con la nostalgia. Era fascinante y extraño, así que decidió buscarla. Se escabulló por los pasillos hasta que llegó a una puerta ancha, tallada en madera. Giró la manija y cuando no cedió, sintió ondas de energía recorriendo la palma de su mano.

Decidió entrar a la fuerza, ávido por conocer el origen. Dejó que sus grandes alas negras desgarraran la piel de su espalda y se elevó sobre el suelo. Siempre le había costado aparecerse y por las circunstancias en las que Wufei había abierto su portal, tenía que volver a su forma original para hacer algo tan simple como moverse al otro lado de una puerta.

No se arrepintió.

En el centro de una habitación sin muebles, con grandes vitrinas, estaba sentado un ángel. Duo solo había visto uno en toda su vida, pero todavía recordaba la sensación abrumadora de la contemplación. El que tenía delante parecía dormido, envuelto en sus alas níveas, tan distintas a las suyas.

Se acercó despacio, atraído por el aroma y por su curiosidad, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo en ese lugar. Debió haber hecho ruido porque vio cómo se movía y abría los ojos.

Eran cobalto, igual que los suyos.

* * *

 **Continuará... (?)**

* * *

 **Notas:** Antes que nada, agradezco mucho que hayan leído hasta el final. La historia se inspiró en un fanart de Duo y Heero que se encuentra en el grupo **Gundam Wing Yaoi en español (en facebook)**. Me he tomado la libertad de ponerlo como avatar de la historia, espero que la autora no me odie por profanar sus ideas sin permiso (;x;). Pensaba participar en la convocatoria de one-shots con este fic, pero en el camino la idea se volvió más complicada de lo que había previsto y terminé con esto. Un fic de cinco capítulos. Ja. Hace mucho que no tengo un multichapter por aquí, así que siéntanse en la libertad de criticarlo cuanto deseen (XD mientras no sean flames, todo bien). Supongo que iré subiendo lo demás si sienten curiosidad de ver el resto. Es la primera vez que escribo con una estructura, por eso ando nerviosa, lalala. Sobre el fic, pues para quienes me hayan leído, saben que no suelo escribir drama. Se supone que esto es horror... cof cof, pero en realidad es comedia-romance. Algún día escribiré algo que dé miedo... algún día. Si sienten que hay muchas cosas incompletas, está así al propósito, todo se unirá al final (?). EN TODO CASO, ya es bastante para una nota. Esto solo era para avisar de dónde había sacado la idea. El título tiene una explicación, lo juro.

 **Gracias a MyriamJ por ser buena y entender mis crisis existenciales.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


End file.
